The Outer Planes
The Outer Planes is the name given to the realms of existence, in which the Gods dwell. Each of these planes serve as the afterlife for the followers of the Gods that dwell there. The Planes are considered by sages to be manifestations of moral and ethical forces that help to construct the universe. As such each Plane has its own name as well as a descriptor based on these moral and ethical lables. Each plane has a race native to it, that acts as the protectors of that realm. These races are known as the Paragons of the Planes. In additon, these Planes are all connected to Horison, the plane of the Sun Throne, through gate cities, as described in their individual entries. Arcadia: (Chaotic Neutral) This is the realm of Dreams and Nightmare. Every creature that dreams briefly connects to Arcadia or the Dreaming as the natives call it. This is a place of possibilities. It is split into two Layers and each layer has a Seelie and an Unseelie side. The first layer is called the Near Dreaming. This section of Arcadia is a close duplicate of the Prime Material. This is where dreamers go when they dream of places that actually exist. The Far or deep dreaming is a land of pure Chaos. It is where all of the non-existent parts of Dreams come from. Brilla rules here, and Lust dwells in the near dreaming. although many visit to speak to their followers through dreams. The Gate town of Arcadia is the ever-shifting Xaos. Paragons: Slaad The Slaad are hideous toad like humanoids from deep within Arcadia. There are many different kinds of Slaads that have been noticed by sages, with powers and abilities based off of the color of their skin. Seemingly the most powerful of these are the Death (or Black) Slaads. Their race is ruled over by Renbuu, a multicolored Slaad of immense power. Their primary foes are the Modrons of Regulus. Robanus' Realm: (Lawful Neutral) This is the gray drab realm of Death, where all souls eventually come to be judged. There is only one Building here, the great library of Robanus where he keeps record of every creature that has ever died. The plains around the Library are filled with the dead that have yet to be processed. This place is Robanus', only he dwells here. The gate town of Robanus’ realm is Automata. Paragons: Modron It is known that Robanus’ Library is only a small part of his realm, the remainder is a clockwork monolith of absolute law called Regulus, the home of the Modrons. Outsiders of perfect law, the Modrons resemble clockwork geometric shapes with various appendages. The Modrons are ruled by Primus, the one and Prime, a single being raised up from the lower ranks of their race to lead them. In addition to maintaining the power of Law in the universe, the Modrons have a never ending war against the Slaad, who they regard as the greatest abominations in the universe. The Abyss: (Chaotic Evil) The Abyss is a multileveled den of evil. This was once where all of the Daemons lived. After the return of Seras, Omadon was driven out of the Abyss, after leaving he created the realm of Baator. The Blood war is fought between Drekken's Demons and Omadon's Devils. This is the place where those deemed unworthy to join their gods end up, as well as those that lived a life following the tenants of Chaotic Evil. Drekken, Seras and Belandra dwell here, controlling large swaths of the Plane. Glug also dwells here but he has his own separate layers that he allows no one to tamper with. The gate town of the Abyss is Plague-mort. Paragons: Demons The Abyss boils over with the uncountable legions of Demon kind. Lead by their mighty Balor leaders, the Demons fight a never ending war with the devils. Although they fight this battle to the fullest, a demons greatest joy is being released on the prime material to bring their horror and pain and those least deserving of it. The Barrens: (Neutral Evil) This realm is filled with an never-ending void. This is the realm where Blasphemers and those that have turned away from the gods are sent. There is nothing here naturally and the souls condemned here go mad as the only thing to keep them company is their own thoughts. They eventually complete become undone by the void and cease to exist. Those of particular power or sense of self, manage to survive and become Dreadwraiths, the servants of Fern. Paragons: Dreadwraiths Beings of living nothingness, it is said that the Dreadwraiths are comprised of the thoughts of mortals that have been forgotten. The wraiths have a great hatred for all other beings, as they see them as being the last barrier to all existence joining the void. It is unsure of whether they have any sort of organization or leadership, but they will all obey commands from Fern. Baator: (Lawful Evil) Baator, also known as the Nine Hells, was created by Omadon after he was driven out of the Abyss by Drekken and Seras. Baator is a very organized lower plane consisting of nine separate layers. Omadon commands his loyal Devils from the lowest layer to protect him from his enemies. It is from here he plans his vengeance against all existence. Omadon is the ultimate ruler of Baator, having gained further control of the realm with the replacement of Asmodeus with Grynwell, a loyal supporter of his.The Gate town of Baator is Ribcage. Paragons: Devils The devils are the lawful fiends of Baator. Led by their Pit Fiend masters, the hordes of Devilkin serve the forces of evil, and Omadon, in that order. Ascendance through the ranks of the Devils is an orderly hierarchy supported by backbiting and treachery. While the devils hate all of the good outsiders their most terrible rage is directed at the demons, with whom they have been battling since the dawn of time. The current standing of Devilkind is in flux, due to their ability to travel to Meaghana limited with the death of Asmodeus. Anvorath: (Chaotic Good) This is the elven heaven. The whole plain is filled with the most beautiful forest clear mountain springs and brightest skies. Those that either served the elven gods loyally or did a great act of good in the world are allowed to enter this most beautiful place. The elven gods Mittierim, and Pthalo rule here, and Lythus dwells within the oceans and rivers of this plane. The Gate town of Anvorath is Sylvania. Paragons: Ghaele Ghaele are natural spirits from the realm of Anvorath. They are beings of passions, and freedom. They wander the planes battling evil, particularly devils, whom they hate with all their beings. The most powerful of their race are called the Aspects, and are known to be well within Mittierim’s favor. Harmonium: (Neutral Good) This is the heaven of artists and bards. This is the commonly conceived heaven of white clouds and peaceful music. In Harmonium there is only peace. The realm itself prevents the acting out of hostilities. It is said that not even gods can strike at each other while in Harmonium. Astrix rules this realm, and allows Miranda the Daymaiden to dwell here. The Gate town of Harmonium is Tradegate. Paragons: Guardinals The Guardinals are the blessed of Astrix, these outsiders take the form of anthropomorphic animals, and are the military power of Harmonium. They spread through the outer planes defending the helpless, and battling the Void Wraiths. They are lead by beings called Animal Lords, extremely powerful Guardinals. Gladsheim: (Lawful Good) This is the Heaven of the human gods. The souls here are given everything they need and they are prepared for the day that they will sweep down and wipe the universe of the scourge of evil forever. This place very much resembles Fetesca, although passions run much stronger than laws here. The Holy Union dwells in this realm, but have turned over its leadership to Hosia, since he became the Radiant Dragon. Alvar also has his holdings within Gladsheim. The Gate town of Gladsheim is Excelsior. Paragons: Archons These are the angels of the realm of Gladsheim, also known as the Human Heavens. The most powerful of the Archons are the Solars. The archons fight evil and chaos all throughout the planes, but have a special loathing for Demons, their opposite in all respects. Tengoku: (Neutral) Tengoku is the realm of ultimate enlightenment. This realm is very Ritsakan is appearance. Followers of The Phoenix Emperor and Monks are allowed here. It is a removed realm and is only connected to Horison. Only the Phoenix Emperor rules here, but Vedis has a small section of the realm. The Gate town of Tengoku is Fortitude. Horison: (Neutral) Horison is the over-realm. It is the only plane that connects to all of the others. It is said that Gods and Celestials can look from Horison to any other place on any other plane. The two biggest buildings here are the abandoned Temporal Fortress and Aiden's Library. This plane has come to be varied since Meaghana has taken it for her own, each god that dwells there is allowed to shape their homes as they see fit. Aiden, Folgrim Dwarflord, Kalim, Timandra, Kthasla and Lenja live here, and Meaghana has come to rule the plane since her elevation to the head of the Pantheon. Since her return, Viridian and her followers have claimed the walls of the Temportal Fortess as their realm, defending the powers of Time from predation by any other force. Paragons: Mephits The Mephits are very unusual when compared to the other paragons. Relatively small and weak, the Mephits do not even inhabit the outer planes, feeling more at home in the Elemental planes with make up the prime material plane. Many sages feel that Mephits are considered Paragons simply because no better candidate has been found. Category:Geography Category:The Planes